Lucaya Manifesto
by tiramisuspice
Summary: The essence of Lucaya in a nutshell.


**A/N:The purpose of this is to bring back some hope in the Lucaya fandom, because some of you guys are sad or dejected and I am soooo confused why. So here is my response to some comments I have gotten about Texas.  
**

 **This is a bunch of theories and analyses, not really a story. If you are in despair because of Lucaya, please read this and _snap out of it._ There's a lot of rambling in this. There's a lot of repetition. There's a lot of spazzing and incoherence. This was not proofread. It took me _hours_ to write this and I basically did it in one sitting nonstop, so anything that repeats itself over and over, I guess I just really wanted to drive that point home.**

 **Anyway fear not, kittens.**

 **Lucaya is fine. Let me repeat, my loves. In all caps.  LUCAYA IS FINE. More than fine even.**

 **You're looking at it the wrong way! I know this is long, but these are all my thoughts and theories on what the fuck happened in GM Texas.**

 **So Enjoy!**

 **CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EVERY EPISODE. EVERY EPISODE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Rated T for Tiramisuspice Acting Like An Idiot (but really… what else is new ahahaha)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, but shit! I don't think I need to because they are FUCKING KICKING ASS WITH LUCAYA!**

* * *

First things first, Texas was INCREDIBLE. Outfits were on point, acting was on point, characters were funny and on point, just so so so much greatness and fun and on pointness in the episodes. EVERYTHING WAS AMAZING. I THINK I HAVE JUST TRANSCENDED OBSESSION WITH GMW INTO _THIS SHOW IS MY LIFE_. The writers kicked so much hard ass and did an EXCELLENT job setting up the foundation for Lucaya while easing out of Rucas without jarring any ships or destroying hearts. For that, I commend them. For that, I thank them.

And obviously: I thank them because Texas was a pure Lucaya arc. Three episodes of pure unadulterated, _this is fucking Lucaya, enjoy this shit bitches because they are going to slay the show as the main couple from now on_. It is in our faces; it is right there. We have set sail.

And I am on cloud nine!

You might be wondering, how the hell is Texas pure Lucaya if part III was about Riley and her relationship with Lucas?

That's just it.

It was a Riley episode about how she reacted to Lucaya happening and what that meant for Rucas.

Part I we explored Maya's feelings. She likes Lucas, had suppressed what she felt for Lucas for years, because she doesn't think someone who's a good guy like Lucas should be with someone like her, who is essentially a "bad" person in her mind.

Part II we explored Lucas' feelings. He likes Riley, but has suppressed his feelings for Maya for years because he never thought she was available, an option, or interested. Until suddenly she is.

Part III we explored Riley's feelings. She lied about not liking Lucas like that and the result was catastrophic for her now that she realizes that Lucas and Maya really are developing some type of relationship.

More on all of this later.

~.~.~

So here's the appetizer. Let's start with a nice salad.

Let me begin with a quick and shitty written scenario so you can see how I speculate how Lucas felt during the whole campfire scene:

"Almost"

You are fourteen. In the middle of puberty. Definitely haywire hormones. You find out you have a chance with the girl you gave up on the first time you met her because she acted like she didn't particularly like you.

So when you suddenly find out that she does in fact like you, teases you because she likes you, you're curious.

You're intrigued. You want to know.

But she avoids it like the plague, even mocking you. She answers your other questions…

But she still hasn't told you why she makes fun of you, which you are beginning to suspect really is because she in fact likes you. You _hope_ that is the reason. You don't know why you want it to be the reason, but you think a door may have opened up for you. A door that was never a possibility for you before.

So you press.

And then you get frustrated because she starts up her avoidance tactics again.

You tell her to stop. She doesn't; your irritation mounts.

But you're not irritated because she's making fun of you. No. That's all normal for you. You're irritated because you _know_ she's using her mockery to avoid what is going on here: that she likes you. There's something different in the way she says Ranger Rick and Huckleberry, things that never bothered you. It's frantic, it's frightened, it's brutal and insulting and mockery for the first time instead of teasing because she wants to stop you from figuring out the truth. She mocks you because she's trying to run. She's trying to run from what is going on. She's trying to hide what she knows she feels.

But you want confirmation.

You want _desperately_ to know. Is it true? Does the blonde beauty like you?

You grow restless; you get annoyed. She won't be quiet. She won't answer you. She's being stubborn and you've had just about enough because if she wants to lie about her feelings that's fine but you won't stand for her to try to taint the playful teasing that has become a part of your banter for so many years.

And then she tells you she doesn't have feelings for you and you know it's a lie, but she's sneering and it _stings_. You just want to make her shut up. You just want her to stop putting on these airs for once and just be real with you. Enough of the games and the insults and the bullshit and the teasing words for once.

You're asking for her to stop and just be serious.

She chooses to ignore it.

And when she starts to 'ha'…

You snap.

You grab her face in your hands, tangling your fingers in her hair, and you pull her close as she gasps. You gaze into those shocked blue eyes, her body tense and trembling the slightest bit, her mouth ajar in surprise.

You want to tell her to shut the fuck up. To just _talk_ to you. To stop being so damn difficult. You know she's lying through her teeth and you've had it with her stubborn streak.

But whatever words you have for her die in your throat.

You're mesmerized; you almost can't breathe. Because you can see it in her eyes. That same terrified look you know you have. The one that tells you she's unbelievably scared. That she doesn't know what's going on with you two. Just like you don't know what's going on with you two.

You're both totally out of control. You both don't know what it all means. But you can see something else in her gaze. Something that makes goosebumps rise on your skin, and your heart race. Something that makes you lose coherent thought. Something that makes you caress her cheeks softly. That makes you lean in, your gaze trained on those perfect lips.

It's just you and her in this little world by the cracking fire.

You and her without any pretenses.

Without any restrictions.

Without any people to hold you back.

Any other relationships to hold you back.

Nothing to hold you back.

And all you want to do is kiss her.

But you don't.

Because suddenly you're terrifed.

Because suddenly you realize that this isn't just some random girl you can just kiss and everything will be fine and figured out. This is _Maya_. And the repercussions of your kiss could ruin what you haven't had a chance to build yet.

Riley's words come back to you.

And you know you don't want to rush this. You don't want to mess up that which makes you guys you. You don't want to end up like you did with Riley, awkward when you tried to date and left apparently as brother and sister.

Because you don't understand what's going on with you two or what's going on with you and Riley. You're confused as hell and you don't want to mess this up and hurt Maya and lose her.

Because if you kiss her before either of you are ready, you'll lose her.

You know you will.

And as much as it pains you, you pull away, though the air between you two doesn't change.

There's vague disappointment in her eyes as you put distance between you. She asks you why you did that.

You can't tell if she's asking you why you almost kissed her or why you pulled away.

Either way, you honestly don't know really. Your mind shut down.

So you err on the side of caution and answer the former, the less loaded, the one with less repercussions and implications for the relationship which you haven't figured out. For the relationship you just came to realize existed.

She tells you she likes you. And sounds like she's saying she doesn't deserve you.

So you sit on the log next to her by the fire, a little stiff, this brand new version of tension existing between you that never existed before. Maya's unanswered and loaded question 'why did you pull away' and the kiss that almost was weighing down on you both.

You wonder what this all means.

And you wonder what's going to happen next.

Fin.

Moving on…

I like part III because of the implications for the future, but I do have to say, the execution was a little rough in a way, and I did not like Charlie being used like that. Truthfully, I feel like Texas could have been just _two_ episodes, but Riley's feelings had to be resolved, and we needed to see what happened next with Lucaya, so I think the third part was for those two things to be addressed. But when all that extended beyond the desired 22 minutes for an episode, they had to cut and choose and decide what would be the most important to show the next steps. And since this episode was supposed to be about Riley's reaction and they needed more time for that, they probably cut out a lot of other scenes including one where Lucas most likely asked Maya out. The episode was fairly messy, but in a way that reflected the messiness of the group relationships and tensions, so it worked? I don't know, but I thought it did.

Anywhoooo…

With the end of the Texas arc, there are a lot of changes and awkward situations, but nevertheless, Lucaya prevailed. Texas was the climax of this season: Remember "Face to face with changes" from the theme song where they showed Rucas scene and then Lucaya scene? This is the climax. The change. The change from Rucas being the unofficial thing and couple to Lucaya being the unofficial thing and the couple that will now be able to grow at their own pace, slow and steady and with lots and lots and LOTS of obstacles coming their way. (The writers' tweet "There is absolutely something between Lucas and Maya: it's Riley", I think needed to be taken at face value. It's very _direct_ , considering how I've heard they usually respond to Lucaya questions. Riley was in the way, she stepped back, and Lucaya happened. It follows this tweet exactly. Coincidence? I think not. I think that the writers told us what would happen and we didn't even notice.)

But now that Riley is more or less starting to be out of the picture, Lucaya can start their growth as a couple, together and separate. This'll be a story for the books, guys.

This whole arc was about the discovery of Lucaya's feelings. The rest of this season to the finale I'm sure will be learning how to control or tamper them down and probably putting them off for an indefinite amount of time until either they are ready or until Riley is ready. Either or I suppose.

Basically, what we THOUGHT would happen in Texas before the episode aired. We thought in Texas Riley would get over her feelings for Lucas, and Maya and Lucas would decide to wait until Maya was over Josh, Riley was over Lucas, and Lucas was over Riley before anything happened. But all three of those occurrences I can see now are too big to just resolve in one episode. It will require _multiple_ addressing. And Lucaya's relationship is way too large and nuanced to settle in one Texas episode, which was why it ended up being three, because they are now the big couple of the show and an origin story for a huge couple has to be epic _n'est-ce pas_?

[I still remain a bit unconvinced about the Riarkle endgame. Don't get me wrong; they're so cute I was squealing xD But I don't particularly think they will remain together if they even get together at all. They'll be a could have been. And I think because Riley will miss her chance because she won't _see_ him until it's too late and he has moved on. I personally think Riley will end the show single and her big growth is that she does not need a relationship in order to define her seeing as how from the start she has been tied to one relationship after another after another without time for her own personal growth. She's going to learn that sometimes we don't get lucky in love and that just because she is the offspring of Corpanga doesn't mean she'll end up with a super romantic epic love like them. And she'll learn that she should sit back and just let her life play out and she'll probably pull a Rory Gilmore and end the series thinking she shouldn't settle for whoever comes around and she dates, but that she should wait until the right guy comes to her so she can lead her dream romance. It seems like her character growth is like a long-term kind with a lot of ups and downs but by the end, the overarching message in her character growth is that her life is her own. It doesn't have to be like her parents in every way and that includes romance. So Riley walks out of high school with her head held high, knowing that romance is the farthest thing on her mind. And even though she's alone, she's happy and she's proud of who she has become. But that's a whole other theory on its own ahahaha]

Anyway, the whole Lucaya holding off on a relationship indefinitely will happen in Graduation now, I'm sure. Texas serves as a introduction and focal point to bring forth the beginning of the relationship conflicts. That yes, Lucas and Maya _do_ have feelings for each other. The next relationship-y episode will bring in the next point of conflict: New Year will deal with Joshaya. And the last relationship-y episode, Graduation, will bring in the final point of conflict: Rucas; Riley still liking Lucas and Lucas probably having residual feelings for Riley (bred from guilt; I'm calling it now).

They are setting up for season three's issues with _feelings_. Again, I said once before that Lucas and Maya were always destined to be together. GM Boy was a story about a Girl (Maya) meeting a boy (Lucas) who she would eventually come to realize meant more to her and was more than just some random cowboy pretty boy momma's boy. A "good" boy who she would decide she should not have because she is a "bad" girl, but along the way, he showed her she was worth more than that, that he wasn't necessarily all good either. That he cared about her. And dammit. She fell for him. The disguise was that it was about _Riley_ meeting Lucas, but once again, Rucas was the distraction to what was really going on. That Maya had met someone who would infinitely define parts of her life and become someone who she would undeniably grow attached to but would have struggles in building her relationship with for various reasons.

There was nothing about Texas that said Lucaya was dead. In fact, it showed the opposite. That they are alive and well and kicking like some freshly birthed baby horse that is awkward and hasn't come into its bearings yet or figured out what to do or how to move or anything. It's gangly, it's bloody and messy, it's awkwardly limbed, it hasn't grown yet. Just like Lucaya. They aren't a dead, loves. They are the opposite. THEY ARE A DAMN NEWBORN BABY HORSE THAT HAS YET TO ADJUST TO ITS NEW SETTING. What did Lucas talk about with Maya before she poured the smoothie on his head? HE TALKED ABOUT BIRTHING THE BABY HORSE. COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT!

The relationship that obviously started to end was Rucas. And we can see that Lucaya is fine because of _how_ Riley reacts, concerned and unhappy and a little peeved. From Riley's displeased reactions and how she is upset, that is how we can tell that Lucaya is still thriving, even through these issues.

The only thing that happened in part III was exactly what we expected: Riley lied and she still has feelings for Lucas. Which makes sense. He _was_ basically her first boyfriend. But the reason why she is so upset stems from the fact that Maya's relationship with Lucas was not the way she had expected or wanted. And she's so upset because she knows now that she's going to lose Lucas. But I'll get to that in a minute.

Here is Texas in a nutshell (AKA one big Lucaya fanfic HOT DAMN): The gang goes to Texas, Maya realizes she could lose Lucas, Riley realizes Maya likes Lucas, Riley grows scared and mentally becomes a schemer (I'll explain in a second), Riley adamantly and unrelentingly pushes Maya to reveal her feelings for Lucas and pushes Lucas to Maya to "give them a chance" even to the point of pretending she doesn't have feelings for Lucas, Lucas and Maya both are hesitant, don't want to think or try, but once they start talking, things heat up, Lucas and Maya almost kiss and have a moment where they realize just how much they might like each other, Lucas and Maya realize how terrifying it is that they could really grow to love each other deeply and profoundly (mind you, they are 14 and don't really understand it so this feeling will manifest itself in their "date" as awkwardness), Lucas "succeeds" with "Tombstone" where he failed with "Judy" [also a parallel to show that the past has been forgiven and forgotten and now it's time to move on to the future; as well as a parallel to show that Lucas was a "boy" in a "boyish" relationship that wasn't particularly serious, but now he is a "man" and he is pursuing a more serious relationship], Lucas and Maya go out to test the waters of their new found burgeoning relationship and surprisingly their romantic connection still _works_ despite their awkwardness, Riley is upset that it does but ultimately decides to try to get over it as best as she can, TBC (because this fanfic is only on the damn prologue!)

Make no mistake, I feel Lucaya was kind of "rushed" in some small way too, but honestly, I can't really think of something that could have been done better for Lucaya's love arc in Texas III. It played out realistically and right to me. *shrugs* Think about it this way; there are some things that could have been way worse like Lucas and Maya being able to chill and hang out normally after the charged tension that is lingering between them. If they were able to act normally, that would have been a sign that their almost kiss did not affect them properly and a clear sign that perhaps they do not have romantic connections. They _should_ be messed up and awkward over the almost kiss. Because they're still wondering what it would be like to actually kiss each other and it's making them both sweaty palmed and nervous and awkward. But this episode was not about LUCAYA. It was about  Riley and the repercussions of her actions in Texas. So of course we didn't get a "proper" Lucaya resolution. That will come later when a shipping episode comes to play again, I suppose.

Now, I love my little sunshine. But I'm about to say something that will put her in a negative light because the motivations I believe of her actions in Texas were _negative_. Not accidentally, but I believe on purpose. Riley is a _schemer_ remember? Just like her father. She schemes and makes plans and meddles.

Again, I will repeat this: I love Riley. I do not hate her. But this is a truth that I believe.

She can be particularly immature in her dealings with people because she doesn't understand some things about human interaction and she's quick to meddle without thinking things through and properly figuring out the extent of why human relationships are the way they are. She's kind of a one track minded kind of gal. Quick to jump to action, but then realizes the error of her ways after the fact. That's just who she is. And I like that about Riley. And that's part of her growing up and learning about the world and yourself and understanding relationships.

But she brought this heartache at the end of part III on herself. There is no one to blame for the rise of Lucaya but _herself_ and I think part of her knows this and is beating herself up for it. (I won't touch on what Farkle said to Riley that much because I thought that was kind of fucked up in a way, especially considering he knows just how much Maya cares for Lucas; I found it just a smidge repulsive to be honest, but he also isn't aware of what happened at the campfire, so his perception is based off of what he's always known and what he thinks is going on because he like Riley, don't know how much Lucas has been suppressing his feelings for Maya. I think the only one who picked up on it, was Zay. Which I think is what makes Zay such a heavy Lucaya shipper [I think he honestly genuinely wants them to succeed together because he knows Lucas really well. And he can recognize that Lucas really likes Maya in an amourous way] )

Anyway, why is Riley to blame? (or to thank…?)

There was something a little off with the way she was addressing Maya right after she came to the realization that Maya liked Lucas. And for this, I give kudos and props to Rowan's acting, because the shift is subtle, but it's there. Riley goes from slightly sympathetic and curious towards Maya to slightly shifty eyed and scheme-y and honestly a little "dark" in a split second. She also takes her hand _off_ of Maya's knee. Clear sign here in terms of body language that she no longer sympathizes with Maya (which you also see in Part III after Maya says "me now" and kicks Lucas and Riley looks a little offended at her for interrupting their conversation). Now that she has realized why Maya reacted the way she did, that Maya has feelings for Lucas, she automatically seems to have a guarded/annoyed expression all at once. And the tone with which she says "Well you're right. I love him like a brother. That's how I love him." Kind of scared me a little, not gonna lie (though I could _seriously_ _seriously_ be reading too much into this LOL). In Part II, she says "You stepped back. I know that you stepped back." To Maya. Then she glances at Lucas out of the corner of her eye for a moment. And then she leaves. (I don't know why, but something about that scene was so _off beat._ Just gave me an odd feeling) At the beginning of part III, Riley dismisses Maya saying they need to talk because something happened, even saying "Whatever happens, happens" to Maya in a (in my opinion), slightly triumphant voice. As if thinking, there's no reason she needs to know what might have happened with Lucas and Maya because she's so sure that it won't mean anything. That nothing will happen between them.

Don't get me wrong: Riley for sure loves Maya. She loves her with all her heart and she cares so much about Maya. That will never change. They will always be best friends as well. That will also never change. But she doesn't want to give up Lucas. And yes, to an extent, I'm sure some feelings in Riley's desire for Maya to tell Lucas how she felt was because she was being a selfless friend. But the whole force Lucas and Maya together at all costs stuff in the episodes? I was not getting a good vibe from at all. It felt contrived. It was lacking warmth.

Anyway, we all know Riley is insecure. And we all know that Riley has noticed the way Lucas and Maya are with each other. Multiple times now. Deep, lingering insecurity breeds envy/jealousy. And as we've all been watching this series, we've all noticed and come to realize that there are times when Riley desires to be more like Maya. Though Riley's life is essentially "perfect", Maya in her eyes sometimes seems to have it all. Coolness, many talents, the ability to lead, beauty, intelligence, and now possibly _Lucas_.

As seen in GM Cory and Topy, Riley can accept who she is, she can accept her uniqueness and how she is. She's Riley and she'll have her own specialties. She's the daughter of Cory and Topanga, yes. But she's also her own person. Which also ties into the fact that she can accept the fact that her personality isn't like Maya's. That she isn't Maya and that she doesn't need to try to be like Maya because she is her own person.

Except for one thing.

 _Lucas_.

Lucas, who basically checkmarked every one of her first tween relationship milestones. Lucas, who she believes she's fallen in love with. Lucas, who despite knowing she wants to keep in her life forever and does not want to lose, doesn't yet want to let go of their relationship because she still sees him as the perfect guy for her (which she will eventually grow out of one day; but not for a while).

Losing him to Maya, who she already feels a bit "inferior" to, would be like adding ultimate salt to the wound. Hell, not even salt. Alcohol.

So when Riley figured out that Maya liked Lucas, the cogs turned in her head (if you watch the scene again, you can _literally_ see the calculating look on her face). Perhaps it wasn't malicious in nature. Perhaps it was desperation on her part because she was terrified of losing Lucas to Maya, knowing deep down in her heart that he thought Maya a beauty, he already looked at Maya in a way that he never looked at Riley. That he chose Mayaville over Rileytown once before. Who's to say it wouldn't happen again?

I think she panicked.

Riley tried to act like Maya in the episodes. She tried to be more like Maya and act like Maya, in my opinion, in hopes of making Lucas even more attracted to her (Riley). Because Riley is influenced a lot by her emotions. In this case, _jealousy_ , so she tried to adopt the characteristics that she believes attract Lucas to Maya, when in reality, it's more than just the teasing game and the nicknames and the banter and physicality between Lucas and Maya.

She forced Maya's confession, forced them to talk, forced them to come to terms with their relationship because she did not expect Lucas to have romantic feelings for Maya, seeing as how he seemed adamant originally to continue his unofficial thing with Riley.

Her plan did not go as expected, because what resulted in her meddling was a realization by Lucas that his feelings for Maya were more profound and were reciprocated. That he really _is_ interested romantically in Maya and no longer has to suppress his want for Maya. That he has a chance with Maya. That he's comfortable with Maya in the very _physical_ way they behave, teasing and banter and touches because it's _Maya who does it_. [THE MAYA EFFECT.] When Maya poured the smoothie on him, he took it and even grinned like an adorable dork. When Maya kicked his butt and was like 'me now', Lucas was basically like 'yes dear' and happily went along and sat down (HE'S ALREADY WHIPPED AS FUCK AND THEY HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED DATING FOR REAL! LOL MAYA HAS HIM TWIRLED AROUND HER PINKY FINGER). Versus Riley punching him playfully and he stopped that shit right quick or showed displeasure.

And here's where things get rough for Riley: I think she probably didn't realize she never was the first choice. She was the second. And that ties back into the "Maya saw him first" thing. Though I don't find that as concrete as evidence, in this case, it really is. Maya intrigued him first and she captured his interest and I think from day one, he has been attracted to her no nonsense, jaded, slightly rebellious, sure of who she is personality. He wanted to get to know her better. But she never opened up to him so he didn't think he had a chance. And the key thing here is he _settled_ and got used to the idea that he's supposed to be with Riley because that's just the way things were.

All of them just got used to things the way they were. So this change barreled out of nowhere and knocked everyone flat on their butts. (Except Zay lol. He called it).

Mark my words: Maya _isn't_ Lucas' second choice just because Riley is no longer available to him. Maya isn't the second choice. Maya _has never been_ the second choice and now that he isn't tethered to Riley, now that he knows he has a chance, he is free to pursue his first choice. _Riley_ was the second choice. Maya was clearly his _first_ choice from the first episode he was in. She'd always been the one he was interested in. Though he shoved it to the back of his mind. And I think that played a role in Riley's fears and insecurity in their relationship and drove her to try to push Lucas with Maya. I suspect she was trying to make him see that even though he may have had something with Maya, in the end he would come back to her.

I am NOT saying Riley is evil. She is the farthest thing from dark or evil. I'm just saying that her motivations behind these episodes, though not intentionally malicious, the way I saw it, they were definitely with the intention of breaking up Lucaya as opposed to helping them get together.

But like her half thought out plan in GM Master Plan, she didn't read the situation completely clearly as she should have and it backfired on her. Which is why she does not see part III coming. Which is why when Maya tells her something happened between her and Lucas, she assumes the worst and gets scared and her assumption in this case turns out to be right. Which is why seeing Lucas so enamoured I guess, so tied to, so _something_ with Maya scares the shit out of her. Because now she sees that by stepping back, she nailed the coffin in her relationship with Lucas. Now she regrets stepping back. Now she wants him back, but when she's at Topanga's and realizes that Lucas rejects the brother idea after he mentions his talk with Auggie, she thinks she can get him back. She gets hopeful that maybe he will ask her to continue their relationship. She even asks him what he sees them as almost desperately. But seeing Maya tell Lucas "Me now" and seeing Lucas turn around and go back to her like the whipped as fuck puppy dog he is, Riley realizes that to him, even if he doesn't see them as bro/sis, he doesn't see them as romantic either.

Essentially realizing in turn, that she lost Lucas because perhaps she never really had him in the first place.

She didn't understand Lucas' feelings for Maya. And I am convinced because Lucas was behaving in a way that made her think he definitely wouldn't lose his feelings for her regardless of her bro/sis pestering, that she thought things would stay the same. That nothing would happen with Lucas and Maya. That Lucas and Maya wouldn't have anything between them. She thought that Maya confessing would lead to Lucas rejecting Maya's confession and coming back to her. After which point, I am sure she would have told him the truth that she still liked him and her fairy tale would happen.

The fairy tale happened alright. The magic and the sparks and the heartpounding romance happened.

Just not to Riley.

She didn't intend for the almost kiss at the campfire. She didn't intend for the moment of clarity for Lucas. And she certainly didn't intend for Lucas' most likely revelation that the care/love he feels for Riley is stored in a different place, a more familial place than the care/love he feels for Maya, which is at its roots romantic in nature.

In Part III, she says "I will always believe in you. _And I will always be here_."

Lucas says "Thank you."

And then he turns to Maya and says "Hi", clearly somewhat tension-y but also all soft and affectionately. Obviously there is something that happened if that's the way they speak to each other.

And Riley's face curls into a brief frown, I think, for two reasons: One, that Lucas essentially dismissed her telling him that she's right here waiting for him (since she probably expected after Texas that he would come back to her). And two: That Lucas and Maya have this newfound, strange tension between them. Something even more powerful than she noticed before when they had their little moments.

And this is where Riley's general misperceptions of human behaviour and nature come into play (her slight naivety). Riley's understanding was probably that Lucas might like Maya for _what_ she does, so she decided to try to change her own behaviour to be more similar to what Maya does: trying to hit him playfully, calling him names, acting all physical with him. But what she doesn't realize is that the essence of Lucaya comes from his innate desire for and attraction to Maya from the get go that he had been _suppressing_ for years, while ultimately settling for who he thought he should just go with because she liked him and he liked her so a relationship would probably work. Right? (WRONG LUCAS. BECAUSE ULTIMATELY YOU WEREN'T INTERESTED IN CARRYING ON ANY KIND OF REAL RELATIONSHIP WHICH IS WHY YOU WERE OKAY WITH BEING IN A PASSIVE UNOFFICIAL WEIRD THING. YOU SETTLED. BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO. YOU WANTED TO TAKE THE BULL BY THE HORNS AND CONQUER IT.)

I want to point out the fact that the writers have _purposely_ been leaving out Lucas' decisions and what _he_ wants for the most part throughout Texas. We didn't get a full confirmation of Lucas' feelings. Even though we were told that Maya has liked him for a while, that doesn't mean or imply that Lucas hasn't liked her as well though. He CLEARLY has been holding back an attraction to her and a desire to kiss her.

Because three things in his actions are telling:

Lucas saying "what if that's not what I think we are?" to Riley, him almost kissing Maya not five minutes later, and then what he says to the bull and the sheep.

It ties in with the Riley/Maya obvious sheep/bull parallel. It ties in with Lucas' ultimate decision to pursue Maya in part III despite his earlier lack of understanding and rejection of the bro/sis thing with Riley. It ties in why all of a sudden Lucas is very much going after Maya, exploring his relationship with Maya, working on things with him and Maya and Riley is shocked.

He settled for Riley because he didn't think he would have a chance with the top prize (Maya, in his mind). But now he _knows_ he does. And like he conquered the bull, he's more confident that he can actually go for Maya, though he is terrified and scared that he'll mess it up, that he'll do things wrong, etc (though he doesn't realize Maya is thinking the exact same thing ahaha). Riley continuing to push the bro/sis thing only helped Lucas' resolve in that: now that Riley wasn't into him, he could move on. Which was why that scene in the hallway and Lucas thanking Riley for believing in him and then saying hi all cute and breathy to Maya [I MELTED] was basically him "friendzoning" Riley. It was basically a, "we had a good run while it lasted, thanks for the closure" kind of thing. And then he moved on to who made his heart pound like a motherfucking JACKHAMMER. Hence the breathy "hi" to Maya.

(Though I want to make it clear that Lucas still feels affection toward Riley. He is still partially confused. He still probably has feelings for Riley. He just _recognizes_ that his feelings for Maya are something more profound that he knows will be romantic, versus his feelings for Riley, that while there, have transformed and are _changing_ into friendly).

Lucas is going to get a turn to show what he thinks and what is going on with his confusion and his mindset on his relationships: in New Year, when Josh comes back and rocks the boat. And in Graduation when the real shit will happen.

~.~.~

Did you enjoy the salad? Good. Let's tackle that steak.

"AWKWARD" Lucaya

First things first.

Lucas and Maya's almost kiss was a 'what if' that hasn't been figured out between them and that has led to tensions and awkwardness.

Lucas and Maya's almost kiss was a 'what if' that hasn't been figured out between them and that has led to tensions and awkwardness.

Lucas and Maya's almost kiss was a 'what if' that hasn't been figured out between them and that has led to tensions and awkwardness.

Why did I say it three times? Because THEY WERE UNDERSTANDABLY AWKWARD. Stop thinking it was weird because it makes perfect sense for them to be awkward. And I want them to be awkward some more. Not just because it shows how scared they both are to take this step, but it also shows just how strongly affected they were by what happened which is a _good_ sign. Trust me.

Awkward tensions like Lucaya's were the _good_ kind. Awkward tensions like Rucas' on their date were the _bad_. (I will go into detail on that later).

That moment Lucaya shared was _too_ intense and _too_ profound and just too much everything to the point that when they got back, they were utterly scared and confused about what the hell had just happened between them because they didn't talk about it. They didn't discuss the loaded question "why did you pull away" which has a more complicated answer than you would think. Once the adrenaline rush and all the endorphins and dopamine and serotonin all whooshed away, they were left with the thing that caused those hormones to surge up in the first place: FEAR. Maya's fear that Lucas would figure out she liked him and Lucas experiencing the scariest moment of his life when he realized he had a chance with Maya. And _fear_ breeds awkwardness and hesitation!

But they both recognize they _like_ each other. They know that much. And even though they are confused as hell and uncertain, they recognize that they like each other and because of that they know they can start from there. They can grow from that feeling. That's how it starts.

(It's going to _end_ in all consuming _love_. And then they'll get married and have cowboy and cowgirl babies and Pappy Joe will become Maya's Pappy Joe *coughBLATANTFORESHADOWINGcough* but I'm getting a little ahead of myself here).

I feel like everyone around them is also exacerbating things. Cory in the classroom, Maya and Lucas talking to the rest of the Matthews. Zay at Topanga's. Farkle at Topanga's.

Remember what Maya said to Zay. "You don't have to watch."

Because Lucas and Maya have something important they need to talk about (and to do actually. LOL they need to kiss, though they don't realize it), but they can't do it with everyone around them and they don't know how to start so they're stuck in a limbo.

Yes, I won't lie. It _was_ awkward.

Let's put it out there now though, that it was awkward because all these changes are happening really fast. And no one knows what is going on. And _that_ is why there was that awkwardness. But two things convinced me that Riley is moving on, slowly but surely: Riley going on a date with Charlie. And the clip show, reminding everyone why they might have fallen in love with Rucas (if they did), but that they had their time and now it's over and it's time to move on. Graduation? The very end. There are three parts to graduation. Because I think three important things will happen in this episode. 1) Maya will be conflicted about Josh 2) Maya and Riley will talk about Lucas. And Maya will probably realize that Riley still likes Lucas 3) Lucas and Maya will both decide to either wait or will put their romantic relationship on indefinite hold. I suspect something like a "what are we" kind of conversation that leads to a cheesy "we're you and me" "Let's just be us and figure it out later" kind of thing because they have all the time in the world. And then they're going to _kiss_. I am CERTAIN Lucaya will kiss and all that tension will be released and I'm pretty sure I'll explode along with my FEELZ. (I bet you Riley might see said kiss too and look away)

But they won't enter a relationship. Because of Riley, because of Josh, and because of them. I have some theories with what might happen in the future, but those have no substantial evidence as of now.

(On a side note: Lucas said in an episode in S1 "my moment will be my moment" and _shit_ he was right! His moment sure as hell was his, I mean _dayum_ the way he grabbed Maya's face and then gazed into her eyes all intense and then focused on her mouth and leaned in. How the hell did Maya not combust?! I fell out of my chair and was _writhing_ on the floor during that scene LOLOL)

Ahem.

As for Lucaya.

Let's start with the aftermath of the almost kiss.

Start of Part III Maya and Lucas say hi to each other in the hall all ' _holy shit it's him/her! What do I do?! What do I say?!'_ And then she looks like she has something to say and opens her mouth a couple times, but can't say it. Because she doesn't know what to say. Obviously, what is running through both of their heads right now is the almost kiss that they had. They're probably recounting every single second of that moment with each other and it is _awkward_ , because they never addressed it and they have this unresolved tension between them now. If you pay attention to Maya's face, you can see that she's struggling to figure out what to say to Lucas next. And then pay attention to Lucas' face: he's looking at Maya after he says hi to Riley, as if waiting for her to say something that she clearly can't say or doesn't know how to say or whatever. And then he goes 'Wow' and turns and leaves

I had a couple theories on that wow. But I ultimately decided it was the exact same one as when Maya said " _Lucas_. Take a hint. Urgh." during I Am Farkle. It was a 'wow really? Is that really how we're going to be from now on?' of slight exasperation. Which is funny because Maya literally asks him the same thing on their "date". (That just goes to show you more evidence of just how in tune their thoughts are. They are on the same page and on the same wavelength and in tune with each other even in being awkward and once they get past this stage, holy crap it's going to get really good!)

And that tension is only going to build from here on out.

Yes, our teasing babies Lucaya were awkward. (Emphasis on TEASING. They are at their most comfortable when they are teasing each other. When they're not, they're unsure what to do because they've never been in many situations where they were not teasing each other and just openly putting all their feelings out there for each other. More on this later, but keep this in mind).

But it was a good awkward. A cute and sweet and endearing awkward. Not an uncomfortable awkward like Rucas. You know that because Lucas and Maya grinned at each other. You know that because they had a _second_ "date" thing. Within the _same_ day. Like one time a day wasn't enough for them and they had to see each other's face again LOL. (Why are they so cute! I'm _loving_ this side of Lucaya too! All stupid and clueless and scared and worried and lost and vulnerable.)

Maya and Riley have very different relationships with Lucas. I repeat: Maya and Riley have very different relationships with Lucas. Once more, Maya and Riley have very different relationships with Lucas. They cannot be compared. Both are important to him in their own ways.

But there is only one in his mind that he has distinguished as romantic in nature which scares him because of how profound it may be:

Tombstone the bull LOL.

Maya Hart.

His relationship with Riley is important to him too, but it's different in nature than the one he has with Maya.

Rucas' kiss started the end of their relationship. Their date proved they had no romantic connection, though Riley I believe was in denial. Texas I showed Riley how deep Maya's affection for Lucas was (and possibly how different it was). Texas II started to finalize the end of Rucas when Lucas and Maya almost kissed and sparks literally flew (from the fire next to them ahahaha look at my shitty pun xD). Texas III affirmed that Lucaya had something that was going to build and that Riley had lost Lucas. That Rucas is slowly starting to fizzle out.

"Face to face with changes".

The way I saw it was that Lucas and Maya have unfinished things to discuss, but Maya is holding back because she can't be in a relationship with Lucas knowing that Riley isn't yet okay. She's also holding back, because she probably still doesn't find it believable that Lucas could have feelings for her like that. Remember that Maya thinks she's "bad" and that Lucas is "good" and that a girl like her could never end up with a guy like him. That's just the way she is. Lucas is holding back because of lingering feelings for Riley no doubt and the fact that he's terrified of how to proceed with Maya without wrecking things between them because he wants this to actually work. Plus he wants to kiss her, but lost his nerve.

So, Lucaya went out in Part III. From my understanding, if I'm understanding correctly, they went out but aren't dating necessarily. Putting them in the context of their age, I would say that makes them a will they or won't they couple officially. Now I think a lot of the disappointment and anger and dejection with their awkwardness stems from two things from people: 1) skewed perceptions of their age and how they should behave and 2) the adrenaline filled almost kiss of the previous part. But you're forgetting that these are two JUNIOR HIGH teens who have never been in a proper relationship and don't really know WHAT to do and who are in puberty and these haywire hormones are confusing them! _Particularly_ Maya, who hasn't dated _anyone_ before. And to an extent Lucas, who is scared. But we'll get to that in a moment.

I think fanfiction influenced our expectations for a realistic date. We assumed they would be able to hash everything out and talk it out immediately, but we idealized how they would interact in our minds without considering this huge factor:

Lucaya is and has always been somewhat romantically awkward because they don't know how to express their feelings for each other (unless it's physical). Up to this point, it's always been teasing remarks from Maya, and Lucas just never thought Maya was a prospect so he is still to an extent in shock.

I would like to point out that you guys act might think Lucaya has never been awkward, but you have to keep in mind that this comes after Lucas realizes Maya likes him. This is after Maya realizes Lucas almost kissed her which means he could very well like her too. This is after they realize their feelings are reciprocal and that they can actually be together and they have a chance with each other. This is after they realize they could have something real and they don't want to mess this up by saying or doing the wrong thing, essentially forgetting what it is that makes them them because they are so utterly concerned about and obsessing over not messing them up. They're both so stupid. We'll see them loosen up soon, you'll see.

But remember, even before Texas III awkwardness came around, anytime something _remotely_ romantic in nature happened between them they got nervous/restless/scared/awkward.

This isn't new.

The 'blonde beauty' comment: Maya stares at Lucas; Lucas looks away awkwardly, mentally cursing out Zay in his mind.

'Did you just call me Lucas.' 'I've always known your name.': Slight awkward pause where she stares at Lucas a bit wide eyed before she responds. And then another beat of pause followed by 'I like us all very much' (WHICH WAS A LIE. YOU WERE TRYING TO SAY I LIKE LUCAS WAHAHAHAHAHA)

Creativity 'you're a great artist Maya': They fall silent and stare into each other's eyes and make a connection, but they don't really speak because it's also kind of a nervewracking/restless moment.

Maya points out Lucas is dancing with her: He stutters which is a clear indication of being nervous/a little awkward for him

After Lucas stops Maya from attacking Farkle: Maya stares at him a little nervous/and silent/and slightly awkward and doesn't know what to say really because the touch actually affected her.

When Lucas fucked up and talked about her homelife: He was trying to console her from a place of love. He's basically trying to say 'I need you in my life, Maya', which is difficult for him to say because at this point, he thinks Maya would find it a strange thing for him to say and he stumbles over his words and accidently insults and offends her and it's just a trainwreck of awkwardness. He flounders over his words because he doesn't know how to say the aforementioned without revealing some internal feelings.

My point is, when it comes to anything in their feelings being addressed or brought out into the open, they get weird and awkward because they're both scared and don't know how to deal with them. Lucas because he's positive Maya doesn't see him as anything but a ranger rick doofy cowboy. Maya because she let go of Lucas and she is sure his only feelings are for _Riley_. So anytime the two of them slip up and reveal even a little of what they feel for each other (which would jarr the status quo pretty monumentally, as you can see happened in Texas) they cover it up poorly, it gets lost in translation, they get quiet, they get awkward. They've always been like that. We're just seeing the purest most basic form in Texas III.

Which brings me to my main point: their awkwardness is not because they cannot connect romantically, their awkwardness stems from _uncertainty and fear_ because they are unsure how to proceed from here. He almost kissed her. Okay, should they finish up the kiss? Should they try dating first and then kissing? Should they be a couple before they kiss? Overlying theme and connection here is the kiss that did not happen.

And I have no doubt that's all that's on their minds.

What did we learn from this? That Lucas and Maya have an unresolved intimacy and tension and passion and it's weighing on both their minds like 'shit what do we do? Shit what do we do?!'

Lucaya has not lost that which made them Lucaya. You're seeing _Lucaya_ at its purest form. At its basest form when you strip away all the teasing and hold off the game (that has just become who Lucaya are and is the reason why Maya pouring the smoothies on his head is like a release of tension. I DIDN'T PREDICT THE SMOOTHIE SCENE RIGHT, BUT I DID HELLA PREDICT THE 'wtf are we doing' cutesy smiles! Which only serves to confirm to me that Lucaya is endgame. But they aren't ready to be a couple yet. The difference is that even if they stop dating right now, they will continue to explore it sporadically in the future, unlike Rucas who was _never_ going to get back together after that disastrous venture into being a couple and dating). Ahem. Anyway, the Lucaya we saw in part three was the Lucaya in the beginnings of an infatuation with each other. Once they mellow out a bit and that sugar high from their almost kiss tapers away, they will start to slip back into their old ways. You'll see.

I just want to reiterate the meaning of an almost kiss: It is a kiss that has not been completed or achieved. An almost kiss leaves you jittery, kind of scared, restless, a little unable to think about anything other than the kiss you almost shared, makes you nervous, etc. You want to see the person. You want to figure it out, but usually things still do not make sense. The only real way to clear the air after an almost kiss cliffhanger? _Is to complete that action_. Which they have not done, so they are still thinking about it. The 'what if' that won't leave their minds.

They have to be awkward to build upon this. It wouldn't make any sense for these two teens who almost kissed and who realized they both have these feelings for each other when they both thought they didn't have a chance to automatically be in the stage of being able to chill and hang out with each other normally. THAT would be rushed, because that is not the way newfound relationships work. Particularly new relationships when you're in junior high. And _especially_ newfound relationships where both parties are confused and scared. They aren't rushing anything and Lucaya was not OOC. They were accordingly awkward and they are taking baby steps. In fact, they are a looooooong way before they get ease out of this fright and uncertainty and get some chill in their relationship.

And always remember this:

Rucas kissed and went on a date later. It was awkward because of lack of romantic connection and pressures from peers. Rucas had all the time in the world to happen in their own time after that, especially semiformal which by all means should have been a "Rucas" episode, but it didn't work out because they do not have a romantic dynamic. Yes, they like each other. Yes, Riley still has feelings for him and that's to be expected given their past. But again, she'll eventually get over it. Despite the fact they had kissed and confirmed their feelings after GM First Date, they didn't talk in the summer and they didn't become a couple which is why I say that kiss was the beginning of the end of Rucas. Because I am sure neither of them felt the absolute fire and sparks they should have if they had a romantic dynamic. Cue Lucaya almost kiss, where you can _see_ the passion between them. That crazy insane fire and tension and attraction that I have never seen on any Disney show before (seriously kudos to Peyton and Sabrina for excellent acting!). _That_ is a romantic dynamic. Not the lip squish pucker thing we got for Rucas. And despite not having that romantic spark, when Rucas tried dating (forced dating), they failed because just liking each other doesn't build a romantic relationship. You have to have that intimacy and passion factor with a commitment to one another as a combo for there to be romantic love. Something Lucaya has.

(I would also like to point out that the Rucas relationship is reminiscent of a junior high relationship. It's all cute and kind of innocent and happens only because of 'I like you' 'I like you too' and then the people get together. Whereas Lucaya reflects relationships among older people/high school/adults/etc. Understanding that it takes more than just a sense of like to have a working relationship. There needs to be passion and more.)

Lucaya did not kiss and went on a "date". It was awkward because of unresolved tensions.

Remember that Rucas' awkward date was because of a lack of romantic chemistry. Lucaya's awkward date was because they're both scared to mess this up because they like each other so much. They're stupid lovestruck puppy babies plus they both are probably thinking about the kiss that never was and I'm sure they both want it to happen. I am convinced that if Lucas finished up what he started and kissed Maya, that kiss wouldn't be weighing on their minds and they would probably have a release of this tension. Think about it this way: Lucas and Maya are both thinking about what it would be like to kiss each other which consumes their minds and makes them think solely about that kiss that never was. That thought will build. And it will snap. And I'm so ready.

(If this weren't Disney and they were maybe already in high school when this happened, I can guarantee you they would be the equivalent of new "couple" right now, making out all the time. And here's a fun fact and parallel: Riley was there when Lucas succeeded after riding Tombstone and won the trophy. Riley was there when Maya wanted Lucas' attention and he sat next to her with this wide af grin; in other words when Lucas succeeded with Maya. Funny how she pushed Lucas to ride Tombstone and pushed Lucas to get with Maya.)

Maya said something to Riley at the bay window that was very telling at the end of part III, in this quiet, vulnerable voice.

"I'm a little scared."

She's scared of what's going on with her and Lucas. She doesn't understand it, she doesn't really trust it either (no doubt Maya is thinking 'how could anyone want me? I'm Maya' because we all know she has some obvious self-worth issues). She's scared and this is the first time she has liked someone that much and this is the first time someone has liked her back and she doesn't know what to do.

And that, my friends, is the beautiful start of romantic!Lucaya. The feelings are there, the desire to be together is there, the foundation is there, the passion will get there. Now they will grow. It will be slow and it will be painful for them, for us, for everyone I guess. But by the end of it all, we will get Campfire scene Lucaya, a Lucaya so passionate they burn hotter and stronger than the fire they were standing next to.

Also, just remember that Lucas _wanted_ to kiss Maya. It was pure instinct for him. Pure, primal instinct. But he stopped himself, because he was scared. Not just terrified that "holy shit, I actually have a chance with Maya" (whom I still firmly believe he was enamoured with since GM Boy; it wasn't just Maya who's liked him the whole time. He's also had feelings for Maya too. Feelings he wholeheartedly suppressed), but he's also terrified of messing this up. Kissing her too soon before either of them are ready and burning them out before they even have a chance. He _really_ doesn't want to mess this up. This ties into Riley as the sheep, Maya as the bull thing where the sheep he fell off of helped him grow and move on now that he is a "man". As in he can recognize the difference between his feelings. He's grown from the junior relationship of his past and he's moving on and now interested in pursuing the more substantial relationship he desires.

Make no mistake, he probably still has feelings for Riley, but they are closer to crush/friendship at this point, versus Maya who he probably knows will be longterm and intense as time goes on. The only thing about it is, though he's made his resolve to "conquer" Maya, he's still terrified/scared, and he probably is tempted to kiss her because he left it unfinished and so he's kind of awkward in reconciling those two things. But what he feels for Maya is greater than what he felt for Riley. Which to me, means he's been holding that back for a while. I wonder how long he's wanted to kiss Maya. My guess? Since GM Rules ;3 We saw how you were looking at her Mad Dawg lol.

Plus I just think in general, Lucas likes touching Maya. I mean let's be real. He makes _physical contact_ with her in just about every episode now. Even for unnecessary reasons. (Rah Rah anyone lol? Lucas. Baby. Whatchu doin'?) And he will continue to make random physical contact with her, I'm sure.

As a youth/teen who can't express himself regarding Maya very well ( _clearly_. "no I'm not… I'm not dancing with you" "Your family life could be, you know, better. But at least at school you're uh… you're here a lot?" "I don't know! I just… wanted you to stop!"), this is very telling because in a way, I think it's the only way he can really show her how much he cares about her and how much he likes her (right now. Because like I said, Lucas is _scared_ when it comes to Maya. This will mellow out as they grow).

(Plus I think it's a sign of his obvious physical attraction to her [and why I think he's going to be a pervert towards her when they're in their later high school years, and I swear he will sometimes be a sub to her dom but that's a theory for another day ahahah xD], the fact that he literally can't keep his hands or eyes off her).

~.~.~

And for dessert, I recommend tiramisu and add some _spice_ to it (I recommend cinnamon or toffee spice. URGH SO GOOD) And you'll get tiramisuspice! AHAHAHAHAH ;D

What I predict for Riley in the future is something a little bit bleak: something of an inferiority complex that I am sure she will develop from this towards Maya and I really, really hope they don't let that make her lose her spiritedness because her brightness is something to be respected and is something that more people need in their lives.

Going into the future, I think we can expect something similar to Seddie, and I DO NOT like to compare Lucaya to other couples, because they are not the same and have different growth levels and nuances. However, this I do believe will happen: Lucaya will not be together indefinitely because they aren't ready to date, but unlike Seddie who broke up because they believed they were forcing a relationship from friendship, Lucaya won't be together because of outside influences: Riley's discomfort, Maya (possibly) having lingering feelings for Josh (which I'm starting to wonder really if she ever really had feelings for him. But that's a whole other theory on it's own ;3) and Lucas still having residual feelings for Riley just because that had been the status quo for so long. And partially because they are hesitant to ruin what's between them.

We will get the Lucaya we write about in fanfiction. Teasing Lucaya that can't get enough of each other. But not until later, because _they are not anywhere near there yet_. When I say they are going to build up SLOWLY AS FUCK. I MEAN _SLOW_. LIKE TURTLE'S PACE SLOW. So calm down my lovely fellow Lucaya shippers, take a deep breath, and look at it like I do. Stop expecting any large steps. Stop thinking anything fast is going to happen. THEY WILL TAKE FOREVER. AND START THINKING OF LUCAYA AS A SUPER SLOW BUILDING COUPLE. They have a lot to learn about themselves and each other before they can get to being a real couple. The largest step they just took was Lucas almost kissing Maya and that was spontaneous and he wasn't thinking and tensions were high and they were going off of INSTINCT, not consciously thinking and that's why it was such a jump. That's why it happened. But that will not happen again. Because now they're both conscious of what's going on.

(However, I do think they will have moments where they probably will have more almost kisses or get closer involuntarily, though they won't kiss yet. Not yet. And when they do, trust me, our hearts will explode.)

We're going to get those Lucaya situations that we dreamed up and wrote up. We're going to get the super affectionate couple. We're going to get the intimate, passionate embraces and kisses. We're going to get that innate understanding and caring that they have for each other. We're going to get Maya calling him Huckleberry and Ranger Rick affectionately. We're going to get Maya being scared of possibly having fallen in love with Lucas (in later high school) and trying to run from him. We're going to get Lucas breaking down her walls one by one. We'll slowly climb the hill back up to the Lucaya we saw at the campfire, but they are nowhere near there. Nowhere near ready for that. That campfire scene was a taste of what top tier Lucaya can and _will_ be. A foreshadowing to the intense, profound, passionate, amorous love that they will share and develop between them (that will _wreck_ us and melt us into puddles), but they aren't at that stage yet. They are newborn baby horses who still are struggling to stand on their own. Who still need their Mama Horse (pushing and commentary and influences from their friends) xD

I'm not trying to say I know the characters like the back of my hand, because I'm speculating just as much as you guys, but having been writing the characters for about a year now and analyzing their personalities and trying to understand the motivations behind any of their actions, I think I'm right about this whole Lucaya thing.

Maybe I'm being arrogant (I'm sorry!) and maybe I'm wrong about other stuff but I'm pretty sure I'm not wrong about Lucaya and you all should be jumping for joy with me! So buck up guys! Keep a stiff upper lip! Yes, if you put all three parts together, the end of Texas itself was kind of sloppy and put together a little rough and in my opinion kind of a mess, but LUCAYA KICKED ASS. Lucaya's _mess_ KICKED ASS. Lucaya's _relationship_ KICKED ASS. Lucaya is endgame for sure! Of that I am absolutely positive!

Thank you, loves!

~Marna :3

Random P.S: Zay being shy around Vanessa was so utterly cute and damn I am really falling in love with his character's wit and humour.

And LOL I went back to an earlier episode. I remember when the only Lucaya moment we had to go by to feed our thirst was the rose in her mouth ahahah xD My how we have grown. From a confusing ten second relationship to an intense almost kiss (also 10 seconds? Has anyone timed it from the moment his fingers touch her face to when they leave her face?)


End file.
